


Snow-kissed

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pete and Patrick enjoy some time out in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Peterick, including snow and first kisses."

“Hey, Trick! Think fast!” Pete called out suddenly. Patrick noticed the snowball whizzing towards his head and dodged it just in time. He scowled at Pete and pulled his hat down, as though it could protect him from further attack.

“Quit being a dick, Pete! I thought you said we were gonna go sledding or something.”

Pete smiled and shrugged.

“C'mon, this is fun!”

He had been the first one awake (or maybe he just hadn’t slept, Patrick wondered) that morning, and therefore the first one to see the snow outside. Being Pete Wentz, he had decided that the best thing to do was loudly wake the rest of the apartment by jumping on everyone’s bed and yelling “SNOW DAY!” until the person in bed either got up or kicked him out. It seemed Patrick was the only one who decided to humor him- Joe and Andy had promptly fallen asleep again after kicking Pete out of their room. Patrick was beginning to wonder why he hadn’t done the same-

-and was startled out of his reverie by another snowball, this one hitting its mark. Patrick could hear Pete laughing as he sputtered and wiped the slush from his glasses. Once he had regained his vision, Patrick glared at Pete, who was whistling innocently and looking at the sky. Patrick noticed another snowball being held behind his back and quickly came to a decision.

“Oh, that is _it_ , asshole, you’re going down!”

Pete just laughed again, but before he could react, Patrick launched into the older boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and tackling him into a huge snowdrift. Ignoring the sudden cold surrounding him, Patrick focused instead on the wriggling, still laughing Pete in his arms, who was now trying to shove a handful of snow down Patrick’s pants. Patrick growled in frustration as he tried to pin Pete’s arms down, then hissed as Pete successfully got his clump of snow into the younger boy’s pants. Defeated, Patrick rolled off of Pete and came to rest next to him, chest heaving from the cold and the exertion. When he looked over, Patrick found Pete doing the same, his cheeks tinged pink and his breath forming small clouds of fog in the cold Chicago air. Tufts of black hair peeked out from under the argyle beanie Pete had stolen from Patrick’s closet earlier that day. As annoying and obnoxious as Pete could be, Patrick thought, he really was... something. Something special.

Feeling Patrick’s eyes lingering on him, Pete turned his head and smiled his biggest, brightest smile. Patrick blushed, grateful that his cheeks were already a pale pink from the cold.

“So now what, Lunchbox?” Pete asked, his brown eyes sparkling. Patrick was lost for an answer. Finally, he settled on:

“We could make snow angels? It doesn’t involve moving, and I really don’t feel like moving right now.”

Pete hummed in consideration for a moment, then beamed at Patrick.

“Perfect! You always have the best ideas.”

Patrick smiled shyly at the compliment, then yelped as Pete suddenly grabbed him and pulled him close. Finding his head resting on Pete’s chest, Patrick looked up questioningly. Pete was just smiling up at the sky, looking utterly carefree.

“Uh, Pete?” Patrick asked cautiously.

“Hmm?” Pete eloquently replied. He sounded heavy and content, as though he had no plans on moving anytime soon. Patrick couldn’t help but move closer- Pete was warm, and the snow in Patrick’s pants was quite literally freezing his ass off.

“What are we doing?”

Pete looked down at Patrick and chuckled, as though Patrick were a kid who asked why the sky is blue.

“We don’t need to make snow angels, silly! You already are an angel, and we’re already in the snow.”

Patrick stammered and blushed, all too aware of Pete’s smile and eyes on him.

“Sh-shut up,” Patrick said, once he had sufficiently recovered.

“Make me,” Pete replied, still grinning down at Patrick.

Patrick looked up at Pete- at his warm brown eyes, framed with eyeliner, at the fine blush covering his face, at his perfect nose, and finally, at his mouth. Patrick swallowed and moved closer. Pete looked confused for a moment, but when Patrick tilted his head, a spark of surprise entered his eyes, followed quickly by happiness.

Then Pete’s eyes were closed, and so were Patrick’s, and they were kissing. And Patrick forgot all about the snow melting in his pants.


End file.
